


Silver Bells

by notthekindonetime



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, domestic as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthekindonetime/pseuds/notthekindonetime
Summary: "The snow fell steadily outside of the townhouse as the sun slowly made its way into the sky, bathing the city in a pink and orange glow. The occasional car littered the street as families all across the city awoke to bright lights and present filled mornings. The promise of a day covered in red and green bows brought children into the decorated living spaces; quiet at first as to not wake their parents until they eventually gave in and shot up the stairs.'Dad! Daddy! Wake up!' A soft voice called from beside the bed, just as a tiny hand reached up to pat at Eggsy’s face. 'Come on!' The petite girl then pulled itself up onto the bed and over Eggsy’s body, arranging herself skillfully between her parents. "





	Silver Bells

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> I wrote this in the middle of the night last night so it's not very long and I didn't comb through it too much because I wanted to get it up before Christmas is over. This is inspired by an original character that I have been writing a longer oneshot about, so maybe this will turn into a series. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy and had a great Christmas!

The snow fell steadily outside of the townhouse as the sun slowly made its way into the sky, bathing the city in a pink and orange glow. The occasional car littered the street as families all across the city awoke to bright lights and present filled mornings. The promise of a day covered in red and green bows brought children into the decorated living spaces; quiet at first as to not wake their parents until they eventually gave in and shot up the stairs. 

“Dad! Daddy! Wake up!” A soft voice called from beside the bed, just as a tiny hand reached up to pat at Eggsy’s face. “Come on!” The petite girl then pulled itself up onto the bed and over Eggsy’s body, arranging herself skillfully between her parents. 

A grumble came out of the younger of the two men at the insistent shaking. “Ray, it’s the ass crack of dawn. Go back to bed, doll.” His hand came up to cup her face drowsily, eyes still shut firmly. Instead, he missed and ended up clapping her on the shoulder.

“I can’t, Santa came and I wanna go see what he brought,” Ralynn protested, still refusing to move from where she was now perched. 

“Harry, tell your daughter to go back to bed,” Eggsy mumbled as he shifted to tap his husband awake. 

“She’s just as much your daughter as she is mine, and that means her stubborn tendencies more than rival yours.” Harry responded smoothly, not faltering once as he pulled Ralynn into the crook of his arm, placing a firm kiss on her forehead. “Merry Christmas, my love.”

Eggsy let out a groan as he finally willed his eyes open. “Why are you so articulate right after you wake up? Hate you for that.” However his words held no fire as he took in the scene before him; his husband and daughter cuddled up together under their duvet. The faux fireplace-turned-heater burned merrily in the corner of the room, the occasional crackling filling the air. Ralynn’s curly blonde hair poked out every which way, while Harry’s own rivaled hers. “Look at my two.”

Ralynn scrunched up her nose in response, lips pursing as they had done since she was a baby. “Can we go down now?” 

“Impatient, aren’t we?” Harry asked, moving his fingers expertly to tickle along her sides. A laugh burst out as she struggled against his hands, petite body wiggling all around. Finally, he relented, passing her over to Eggsy as he stood from the bed and pulled on his robe. “Coming?”

The small girl vaulted over her father and shot down the stairs with Harry following closely behind. All that was left was the disgruntled Eggsy as he rolled out of the bed reluctantly and slunk out behind them. 

When Eggsy finally made it down the stairs, eyes still partially covered by heavy lids, he was met with the sight of Ralynn pulling her stocking down off of the real fireplace. Across the top of the mantle hung three stockings, all equally stuffed despite two being meant for the dogs. Their false Christmas tree (they had discovered quickly that Ralynn was quite allergic to pine) stood proudly in the corner, covered in an assortment of ornaments that appeared to have no rhyme or reason.

When Eggsy and Harry had their first Christmas together the younger man was quite surprised to find that his boyfriend did not have even the smallest decoration. The agent had always been gone on Christmas, which had not harbored the need to fill his home with lights and such. Thus, to surprise the man, Eggsy and Daisy went out and spent Eggsy’s paycheck on any decorations they could find, and decked out the house prior to Harry arriving home that day. 

As time went on the embellishments across the tree increased until they could hardly be contained. One ornament stood for the day they were married. One for the day Ray was born. One for Eggsy’s birthday and one for Ralynn’s first dance recital. They collected them throughout their years together, memories forming in the shape of round globes that hung off their tree. There was one constant throughout the ornaments though; for every location they visited on a mission they brought home an ornament to show off. On late nights Ralynn often pointed to their ornaments and asked what had happened there, or when they had gone. 

“Alright love, are you ready to open your stocking?” Harry asked as his husband took the place next to him on the couch. Eggsy leaned against his husband in the familiar manner they were both accustomed to, head pressed against his neck. 

“M’hmm!” Ralynn exclaimed in response, nearly vibrating as she attempted to contain her excitement. “Don’t forget about JB and Elton’s stockings though!”

“Of course, how could we have forgotten?” Eggsy’s dramaticized response clearing over her head as she focused her eyes back on her presents she was about to open. “You open yours first doll and then we can all get the dogs’.”

Ralynn hummed her response as she, finally, tore into her presents. Her eyes grew wide as she took in each new gift and chattered excitedly to her parents. The early morning clearing from their eyes as they took in their daughter’s glee over even the smallest things.

“She really is an angel, isn’t she?” Eggsy mumbled to Harry as Ralynn unwrapped a new barbie. 

“Oh yes, our perfect angel.” They watched her as her eyes flashed green and her hair made its way out of the ponytail Harry had pulled it up into so she could wear her new bow. 

The rest of the day was filled with family and laughter. Michelle and Daisy came over for Christmas dinner and they all exchanged stories. At one point Daisy and Ralynn put on a dance recital, the older leading her niece expertly in their movements. The three adults applauded them and demanded an encore, to which they attempted a tap dance without tap shoes that had clearly not been practiced before, yet it was perfect. Just as their little family had come to be.


End file.
